Riddles
Archimedes the Wizard comes down from the sky when you say "Riddle" in Presto's Edge. Telling you one out of several riddles. Also he comes down from the sky when you say "Guess" and "Backwards". The scrambled up words on the signs are riddle, backwards, and guess, they are not places so don't waste you time trying to type it into it because NOTHING happens! Answers These are the answers to the riddles that Archimedes the Wizard gives to you. * R: What goes around the World but stays in a corner? * A: Stamp * R: What kind of driver doesn't have a license? * A: Screwdriver * R: What is an ant dictator? * A: Tyrant * R: What kind of tie does a ghost wear to a formal party? * A: A Boo-tie * R: What word is always pronounced wrong? * A: Wrong * R: What jumps when it walks and sits when it stands? * A: Kangaroo * R: Give me food, and I will live; give me water, and I will die. What am I? * A: Fire * R: What goes up and down the stairs without moving? * A: Rug * R: Its been around for millions of years, but its no more then a month old? * A: Moon * R: What has four legs in the morning, two legs in the day, and three legs at night? * A: Man * R: What has one foot on each side and one in the middle? * A: Yardstick * R: What can you catch, but not throw? * A: Cold * R: What has a neck but no head? * A: Bottle * R: What runs all around the yard without moving? * A: Fence * R: Who spends the day at the window, goes to the table for meals and hides at night? * A: Fly * R: What kind of can never needs a can opener? * A: Pelican * R: What is the best way to send way to an Easter Bunny? * A: Hare mail * R: What is round as a dishpan, deep as a tub, and still the oceans couldn't fill it up? * A: Sieve * R: What never gets any wetter now matter how much it rains? * A: Ocean * R: What is found all over the house? * A: Roof * R: What kind of paper makes you itch? * A: Scratch * R: What is it that you can keep only after giving it to someone else? * A: Word * R: I am taken from a mine, and shut up in a wooden case, from which I am never released, and yet I am used by almost everybody. What am I? * A: Pencil * R: What goes round the house and in the house but never touches the house? * A: Sun * R: What walks all day on its head? * A: Horseshoe nail * R: What gets wetter and wetter the more it dries? * A: Towel * R: What comes once in a minute, twice in a moment, but never in a thousand years? * A: M * R: The more you take, the more you leave behind. What are they? * A: Footsteps * R: He who has it doesn't tell it. He who takes it doesn't know it. He who knows it doesn't want it. What is it? * A: Counterfeit money * R: What goes round and round the wood but never goes into the wood? * A: Bark * R: What is it that someone has to take before you can get it? * A: Photograph * R: I went to the city, I stopped there, I never went there, and I came back again. What am I? * A: Watch * R: What did the skeleton order at the restaurant? * A: Spare ribs * R: Where does Dracula usually eat his meals? * A: Casketeria * R: A cloud was my mother, the wind is my father, my son is the cool stream, and my daughter is the fruit of the land. A rainbow is my bed, the earth my final resting place, and I'm the torment of man. * A: Rain * R: What kind of ant can count? * A: Accountant * R: What belongs to you but others use it more than you do? * A: Name * R: What do you call a witch that lives at the beach? * A: Sandwitch * R: What is it that you will break even when you name it? * A: Silence * R: What is put on a table, cut, but never eaten? * A: Cards * R: I'm where yesterday following today, and tomorrow's in the middle. What am I? * A: Dictionary * R: What five letter word has six left after you take two letters away? * A: Sixty * R: I'm the part of a bird that is not in the sky. I swim in the ocean and yet I remain dry. What Am I? * A: Shadow * R: What is most useful when used up? * A: Umbrella * R: What is it that one needs most in a long run? * A: Breath * R: What do people make that no one can see? * A: Noise * R: What is the first thing the President does every day? * A: Wakes Up * R: I can run, but not walk. Wherever I go, thought follows close behind. What am I? * A: Nose * R: You throw away the outside and cook my inside. Then you eat the outside and throw away the inside. What did you eat? * A: Corn * R: What has four legs and a back, but no body? * A: Chair * R: Whats a monsters favourite bean? * A: Human bean * R: What goes from New York to California without ever moving? * A: Highway * R: What kind of tie does a pig wear? * A: A Pigsty * R: I bind it and it walks. I loose it and it stops. What am I? * A: Sandal * R: The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it? * A: Coffin * R: What kind of coat can only be put on when wet? * A: Paint * R: I am as light as a feather. put me in a bucket, and I’ll make it lighter. what am I? * A: A hole * R: I have holes in my top and in my bottom… What am I? * A: Sponge * R: What is everyone doing at the same time? * A: Aging * R: What is the biggest jewel in the world? * A: Baseball diamond * R: What kind of table has no legs? * A: Multiplication * R: As I went to St. Ives, I met a man with seven wives; each wife had seven sacks, each sack had seven cats, each cat had seven kits, kits, cats, sacks, and wives. How many were going to St. Ives? * A: One * R: Im as light as a feather, yet the strongest person cant hold me much more then a minute. what am i? * A: breath New riddles will come soon. Category:Games